


My Brother's Keeper

by InTheCompanyOfDragons



Series: Unrelated One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheCompanyOfDragons/pseuds/InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew he was dying, but someone else wasn't going to let him leave Sam alone. *Not a deathfic. Set in Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

My Brother’s Keeper

Dean knew he was dying. 

The cold feeling of blood loss had long since dissipated, and here he was standing above his own body, as Sam worked mercilessly to breath some life back into his lifeless corpse. 

On the very edge of his hearing he could hear Sam calling out to him, willing him to come back. One part of him wanted to, and then another part was tired, and wanted to go towards whatever came next. 

“It’s not your time yet Dean.” A voice said beside him. Dean turned and looked towards the woman with the soft voice. He saw a white nightgown, and blonde hair, but it was not who he expected at all. 

“Jessica?” Dean asked. 

Jess smirked and continued to watch Sam. 

“He tries so hard to protect everyone around him, to save them from whatever evils are in the world. He was always so protective of me and our friends. What lay in the darkness when we were out at night never scared him. Of course I never realized the types of evil you two have faced.” 

Dean looked at the girl, whom even he had to admit was beautiful. Sam had done well at Stanford.

“He tried to save you too… he would have died in that fire had I hadn’t pulled him out. If you are here for revenge, blame me not him.” 

Jessica laughed and turned toward Dean.

“Sam never told me you were so much of a pessimist.” 

“No offence lady, but you don’t know a thing about me.” 

“Your brother said almost the same thing to me once, in that same angry tone when I asked why he didn’t talk to his family. I assumed abuse.” 

Dean bristled at the idea that he or his Dad in had ever hurt Sam anyway but an accident.

“I protected Sam.” 

“I know, we talked about it once he had cooled down. I may not know about this side of your life, but I think Sam told me all the important things.” 

Dean sighed and looked down at his little brother, watching tears run down his face. 

“Why are you here Jessica? I mean nothing to you.” 

“You’re wrong Dean, you would have been my brother in law. You would have given me some ridiculous speech about not hurting your little brother, and Sam would have given you crap you making him sound like a girl. We have our love for Sam in common; I would say that is a pretty big thing. I am just here to tell you that is it not your time to die.” 

Dean laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“I’m pretty sure that is not your decision.” Dean snapped.

“No but it is yours!” Jessica snapped back. “I didn’t have a choice, I was dead before I even had a chance. Go take care of Sam, please. He deserves that.” 

Dean sighed.

“How do I go back?” 

“Just want it.” Jessica said. 

“He really misses you.” Dean felt the need to say. 

Jessica smiled sadly. 

“I know… just make sure you tell him it isn’t his fault okay? I wouldn’t give up the time I spent with him for another fifty years. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, and suddenly his calm was overcome with pain. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was no longer on the cold forest floor. He was in his motel room, covered up with blankets, his wounds stitched and bandaged. 

“Sammy.” Dean tried to call, but the dryness in his throat made it come out hoarse. He cleared his throat and looked around, noticing his brother sprawled out across the other bed. 

Sam looked horrible, so Dean decided to get up and get a glass of water. That was a bad idea. He let out a quiet groan, which had Sam sitting up in confusion. 

“Jesus Dean, lay down.” Sam whined. 

“I’m fine, I just want some water.”

“I’ll get you some, just please? I nearly lost you.” Sam croaked. 

Dean watched Sam’s back as he made his way to the sink; the poor kid was obviously spent. 

“Thanks.” Dean said when Sam brought the water back to him. 

“How’re you feeling Dean?” Sam whispered. 

“I’m gonna be fine Sammy, you did good.” Dean gave a small smirk and scratched at the bandage at on the back of his hand. 

That made him pause, as he looked at a poorly wrapped bandage around Sam’s forearm. Sam followed his gaze and pulled nervously at his sleeve, trying to cover it, but Dean stopped him from doing it. 

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” 

Sam laughed nervously. 

“I guess its good we’re the same blood type, right Dean?”

“Jesus Christ Sammy, let me see it!” 

“Dean… you need rest.” 

“Now Sam.” Dean growled. 

Sam allowed Dean to peel back the bandage, wincing as the mangled skin was exposed to stale air. Dean groaned in frustration as he took the first aid kit in his hand, and began to cut the stitched from his brother’s flesh. 

“I’m gonna have to re-stitch this for you… you did a shit job, and it isn’t starting to close up yet… how longs it been?” 

“Two days.” 

Dean nodded and focused on his task. 

The two brother’s sat in silence for the next several minutes, until Dean cleared his throat. 

“I uh… had some kind of moment… in the veil I guess you could call it. Met up with someone.” Dean said shyly. 

“Who’d you see Dean?” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he unwound some gauze. 

“It was probably some kind of blood loss dream… but I had a talk with Jessica.” 

Dean was expecting Sam to be mad, to jump up and tell Dean not to talk about his dead girlfriend. Sam did the opposite; he let out a quiet laugh and watched Dean in amusement. 

“She told me that it wasn’t my time to go, and that I needed to go back and take care of you.” 

Sam smiled and covered his tear filled eyes. 

“She never did trust me to take care of myself.” 

“She also wants me to tell you it wasn’t your fault, and she wouldn’t give up the time she spent with you for anything.” 

“I just hope she’s okay… do you think it was real Dean?” 

Dean had never been the type to believe there was a heaven, and he certainly didn’t believe that their loved ones would come down and talk to them in their time of need. He was almost certain it was a dream. 

“Of course I think it was real Sammy.” Dean answered. 

He had lied to his brother, but at least it was a good lie. 

Sam smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder. 

“Lets get some sleep Dean, need to replenish some energy before we hit the road. 

“Sounds good Sammy.” 

Dean tried to get comfortable and closed his eyes. When he was on the urge of sleep, he heard a soft female voice coming from somewhere in his head, with a simple message. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
